


Mutually Beneficial

by Mavs_Monday



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Brief mention of Delphine, F/F, Post-Season/Series 03, Smut, brief Punky Monkey, propunk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavs_Monday/pseuds/Mavs_Monday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah goes over to Rachel's house in an attempt to bargain for the cypher translation. Set a few months after season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 (Sarah)

"I'm not giving you my bloody daughter" yelled Sarah, almost spitting in the proclone's face, "I'll give you anything else, just tell me what you want". "You could visit her anytime Sarah, she'd have a better life with me anyway, I have money, a proper home. You live in a filthy loft with your rentboy brother. Honestly, Sarah, it's no place for a child"  
"I saved you from neolotionists and you say this shit to me?"  
" Yea well you shot a pencil into my eyeball, I'd say we were even wouldn't you?"

That bitch, she had begged Sarah to take her away from the Neolutionists. Terrified of what her mother had become. Sarah had only done it out of pity. Pity for the woman who's life she nearly had. And living off Ferdinand barely counted as having money "Piss off Rachel"

Sarah had come to Rachel in a last ditch attempt to get Rachel to decode the cypher. Kendall's bone-marrow had given Cosima more time, but it was a temporary fix, and creating a gene therapy without the cypher was slow going. Even if Kendall could keep Cosima alive for the amount of time needed to work it out, she couldn't keep all the clones alive. Alison, Kystal, Tony, not too mention all the others out there. They needed something soon, before it was was just Sarah and Helena left. The last ones standing from the family they had built from nothing but shared genetics. 

"Bloody hell Rachel, Scott and Cosima are completely out of their depth here, if we don't get the cypher we won't develop the cure in time...this affects you too"  
"Without a child, I have nothing to live for anyway Sarah, my entire life has been run on someone else's schedule, I would quite enjoy the dignity of being able to choose when to die"

Rachel said it with a look of steel in her eyes, and Sarah couldn't quite tell if she was bluffing or not. She guessed.  
"You're all shit Rachel, you want this cure as much as we do you just don't want to give up your precious leverage"  
Suddenly Rachel's expression changed, a flash of power came over. "If Cosima and Scott are struggling, why not ask...Delphine"

Shit.

"Delphine's dead Rachel, you know that, your mother's people killed her"  
Rachel smirked "yet the body mysteriously disappeard from the trunk"  
"We stole the body to give her a proper burial, we didn't want those freaks to have her"  
"Really, and you flew the body to a private hospital in Iceland to do it?"

Fuck. 

Sarah froze. How did she know. Had she told anyone. Did Neolution know Delphine was still alive?  
"You used DYAD's private plane to move her. I'm not an idiot Sarah, I still have access DYAD's computors, it's only out of the goodness of my heart that I've kept this to myself, but I don't know how long I can keep this secret while you treat me so poorly"

"What heart" growled Sarah. She was fucked. If Rachel told the Neolutionists about Delphine, they'd go to Iceland to kill her properly. And if they started digging around there, they'd discover Cal. Kira. And Sarah was all out of cards to play. Rachel wanted only one thing and it was the one thing Sarah couldn't give her. She pulled the gun out of her back pocket and tackled Rachel to ground.

"I'll kill you you bitch" It was a hollow threat. As Sarah stared into the face that looked so much like her own, she thought back to the night she stayed at Rachel's apartment after impersonating her. Going through her stuff, trying to get to know her. She thought back to the diary she had found in Rachel's bedside draw. Her one area of privacy. or so she had thought. Sarah had picked the lock, interested to read the mind of a sociopath. Instead she had found pages upon pages about herself. Of course Rachel was so narcissistic to desire her identical, but it had shocked Sarah. Had made her uncomfortable. She hadn't told anyone about the diary, embarrassed on Rachel's behalf, and embarrassed too, at her own curiousity. 

But the gears turned in Sarah's head. Maybe she did have one more card to play. If she misjudged she'd be in massive shit, but if not, then it was perhaps the one thing she could use. It's not like Sarah hadn't used sex as a bargaining tool before. Before she could talk herself out of it, she went for it. She slammed her lips against Rachel's, kissing her violently. Rachel let her, for a few seconds, before pushing her away. 

"Sarah, what the..what the hell do you think you're doing" Rachel looked angry but her heavy breaths and shaking body gave her away, and within moments she had grabbed the back of Sarah's head, pulling the punk back to her lips. It was passionate, both girls fighting for dominance over the other, Sarah winning the battle. As they explored each other mouths, the thoughts of cyphers and french doctors began to fade. It was animalistic, pure.

Sarah pulled her singlet over her head and began to attack the buttons on Rachels blouse. "Rip it off". Sarah did as she was told for once. She pulled down Rachel's bra, exposing breasts that looked oh so familiar to Sarah. She bit down on one, hard, drawing blood. It felt good to mark such creamy perfection, and Rachel moaned, clearly not used to be dominated, but enjoying it more than she could have known.

"Sarah...please" Rachel took Sarah hand in her mouth, then guided it down to where she wanted her the most. Sarah slipped her hand under Rachel's skirt, not bothering to remove the already wet underwear. Rachel shook as she slipped her fingers in, and then Sarah started fucking her. 

She had planned to pull away before Rachel came, leave her wanting something Sarah could trade for the cypher. But Sarah couldn't help herself. As she thrust her hand over and over, her thumb rubbing Rachel's clit, Rachel grabbed Sarahs back, scratching her nails into the punk, trying to match Sarah. As Rachel came closer and closer, the clones bit down on each others neck, a twisted yin and yang, before Rachel finally screamed, and Sarah collapsed in exhaustion.

They lay there for a while. Bodies intertwined. Sarah's hand still in between Rachel's twitching thighs. Neither wanted to break the silence. To move back in to the real world. Where they were enemies, both wanting something out of each other. Finally Rachel stirred.

"If you want the cypher, come back tomorrow night, and take it" The meaning was clear. This would be their deal. Sarah's head was full of emotions, all swirling around fighting for time. "I'll be here...and you aren't going to say anything about Delphine yea?" "I have no reason to Sarah, she's my leverage"  
Rachel pulled her bra up and looked around for her blouse, frowning when she saw it ripped in half. "This was an expensive top Sarah"  
"You bloody told me to rip it, maybe don't wear such hard to remove clothes next time" Sarah couldn't tell if she was fighting or flirting with Rachel. "I have to go I've got shit to do". 

She walked out of the apartment with all the chill she could muster, before the she closed the door and reality hit. She had fucked Rachel. Her clone. Her enemy. A woman who had tried to kill her only a few months earlier, a woman who had kidnapped her child. It was for Kira, Sarah told herself, And my sisters, and Delphine. But she could help but admit to herself that it wasn't her family running through her mind when she had been fucking Rachel. A primal desire had taken over. Something that scared the shit out of Sarah. And she was going to have go back tomorrow and do it again. And again and again. But what scared her the most wasn't that fact, it was how much she wanted it to be tomorrow night already.


	2. Chapter 2 (Rachel)

Rachel lay in bed staring up at the ceiling, eyes wide open. That was unexpected. When Sarah had knocked on the door, Rachel had been expecting her. Rachel was the only one who could translate the book and get the cypher. Rachel knew Sarah would never give up Kira, but it was amusing to her to see her struggle with the decision. To feel guilty about putting her daughter over her sisters and that french bitch. Rachel hated Sarah, what she had done to her, how she made Rachel feel. Falling for your own clone, how uncouth.

Rachel remembered the first time she saw Sarah, the dirty punk walking into her office like she owned the place. Not giving a crap about who Rachel was. Rachel had heard about the unmonitored clone. She was originally going to be Rachel, but the surrogate had ran with her and the twin. Rachel had felt a confusing mix of disdain and jealousy. Sarah was a grifter, how could Rachel feel jealous of someone so...uneducated? Yet Sarah's life hadn't been one long science experiment. Poked and prodded by sciencists from birth. And the kid. Rationally Rachel knew Sarah had a kid because her sequence had failed, but it still irked her to no end.

Yet somehow after meeting her, after hating her immediately, Rachel couldn't get her off her mind. When Sarah had sent Rachel an Up Yours in rejection of her offer, it somehow caused an excitement in Rachel she hadn't felt in years. Aldous has mentioned a few years ago that some of the other clones had shown same sex attraction. Rachel was to tell Leekie immediatly if she felt the same. She would not share that, thank you very much. Not because she was ashamed but because the whole idea of it excited Aldous too much. "Do you know what this could mean for the field of epigenetics Rachel?" he would ask. Rachel couldn't care less about the field of epigenetics, and she refused to be as helpful to Aldous as she could. She buried her attractions, requested only male monitors. 

Not that she was terribly enthusiastic about any gender. She enjoyed sex, but only the practice of showing domination over men in bed. An early monitor had complained he had felt uncomfortable sleeping with her. Fancy that, a man who had signed up to spy on women felt uncomfortable being dominated by one in bed. She had been disapointed when Aldous had dismissed him. But Rachel hadn't let herself come in years. The act of letting go was too much for Rachel. Staying in control was imperative, even when touching herself.

But Sarah was different. Rachel wanted her. Wanted her inbetween her legs, fucking her. Rachel was never fucked. She was always in control. She thought about Ferdinand, a man turned on by Rachel's domination. It had irritated Rachel, how much he enjoyed sex with her. Only his lovesick midnight texts were enough for Rachel to feel in power. She had never wanted to be dominated before. And she hated Sarah for that.

And then tonight it had happened. Sarah had kissed her so violently she had lost her composure. With Sarah's hand inside her, thrusting, curling, Rachel has come in minutes. It was rough and bloody. Sarah had made her bleed multiple times, and Rachel's red stained fingernails confirmed she had repayed the favour. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced. Not that Rachel was afraid of getting rough, but it had always been her with the metaphorical whip in hand, or literal in some cases. 

Afterwards she had cried. Once Sarah had left of course. Everything had changed. With the leverage she held she could keep Sarah coming back for a while, but she would never feel the same way. She was only fucking Rachel for the sake of her family, she would never know the effect she had had on Rachel. And Rachel could never go back to the person she was before last night. She had kept her composure all through her aphasia, her recovery from paralysis, losing her position within Topside and DYAD. Living on money payed by Ferdinand, in her lover's Toronto apartment. She could handle all of that, but not Sarah. Sarah had left her completely destroyed.

And there wasn't even anyone to share with. Rachel had scarcely had friends in her life, and even now thew only people that knew she was still alive was pathetic Ferdinand and her clones. Maybe she could tell Scott over a game of Agricola. She laughed at the absurdity of the thought. Sarah probably knew her best out of anyone still alive. How sad was that. Rachel realised her earlier line to Sarah had been depressingly accurate. She did have very little to live for. Just the thought of what Sarah would do to her tomorrow night.


	3. Chapter 3 (Sarah)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah goes back to get the book.

Sarah had been up half the night processing what the hell had happened. When she woke up the next day she started to doubt the whole thing. Had she dreamt it? The faint scent of Rachel on her fingers told her otherwise. What the fuck am I doing, thought Sarah. She was planning on heading back to Rachel's that night. Supposedly to get the translated cypher, but it was the other part that Sarah couldn't stop thinking about. She wondered what Cosima would say if she knew. Maybe she would give some crazy science reason for why Sarah was so attracted to her clone. She wondered if Cosima has ever fancied one of them.

Sarah had once briefly felt something for Cosima, but it had been replaced with sisterly love, and Sarah had tried to forget she had ever thought about it. Rachel felt different somehow. She didn't feel like sister to Sarah. She had felt like an adversary. She wasn't really a sister at all, Sarah had told herself. Not like Helena anyway. She was just a woman who shared her DNA.

She made her way to Rachel's when it was time. Rachel has texted her to arrive at precisely 9pm, so Sarah had waited till 9.15 before heading out the door. It was a risky move but Sarah suspected it would drive Rachel wild. Plus she had drunk half a dozen beers beforehand which had taken the edge off her fear. When Sarah knocked on the door, Rachel had made her wait 5mins outside in revenge.

Rachel opened the door wearing a full suit, dressing like she was about to head off to a meeting with the UN. Sarah of course in her leathers, the difference in the two clones was stark. "Wine?" Rachel asked in a way that suggested a demand more than a question. "Got any beer?" Sarah asked in return. Rachel rolled her eyes and gestured towards the fridge. It was clealy an expensive bottle but Sarah was already feeling tipsy, and had no intention of doing what she was told. She opened the bottle with her teeth, catching Rachel grimace from the corner of her eye.

"The book is on the table, it's fully translated". Sarah hadn't even thought about the book. She walked towards Rachel "thanks" She took a swig from her beer, before grabbing Rachel by the waist and pulling her towards her lips. She moaned a little when Sarah kissed her, before pulling away, "I think you should take the book and go".   
"What you mean?" Sarah asked. That was unexpected. "Just go, you don't have to do this, I've lost heart anyway" "What are you talking about Rachel, I'm here ain't I? " "Yes, now make it not so. You're free Sarah, you have the cypher and I promise to keep quiet about Dr Cormier for now....that's all you're here for so please just leave" Sarah scoffed, looking at Rachel in disbelief, before picking up the book and heading for the door. She turned around to look at Rachel, who was staring out the window.

"Fuck this shite"` said Sarah, before dropping the book and storming back over to Rachel. This time it was Rachel who started it, before Sarah picked her up and took her to the kitchen bench. The white marble was spotless, and Sarah wanted to make it dirty. She took off Rachel's panties in one swift motion, before lifting her skirt and and taking her in her mouth. She had never felt such hunger, and Rachel, over her bizzare little mood was moaning with desire."Fuck" Sarah held on to her thighs as she began to convulse "Fuck me Sarah" Sarah pulled Rachel down onto the floor and entered her, kissing her at the same time, and slipping her other hand under Rachel's suit jacket.

Rachel was panting now, frantically trying to pull Sarah as close as possible to her body, to feel her pressed right up against her. At some point she had dropped her wine which was dripping off the bench and creating a pool at her head. She had completely let herself go when Sarah curled her fingers, and Rachel came hard into her hand. As Rachel lay catching her breath, Sarah had grabbed the rest of wine and drank it right out of the bottle, staring intently at Rachel's dishelved form. 

"Have you ever done this before Sarah?" Rachel asked. "What?" "Women". "Yea a few times, mostly jobs ya know, why?" You just seem to know your way around is all" "Yea well of course I do, we're clones. I know my way around myself so I know my way around you....Have you ever done this?" " Once, at boarding school in England" Rachel started to tell, "Aldous had told me that some of us were experiencing....these feelings. So I slept with the girl who shared my dorm. I enjoyed it, she didn't care for it. I kept it from Aldous, I didn't want to give him an extra excuse to study me." It was the most frank Rachel had been with anyone. 

Rachel got up off the floor finally. "I need to shower, shall I call you a taxi?" Sarah had expected as much. As soon as Rachel opened up about anything, she backtracked. Self preservation. "I'll walk...and thanks, for the book I mean, Cosima will be well pleased" Sarah wondered how she would explain the book. Perhaps she would just slam it down and say 'Don't Ask', Cosima wouldn't bug her about it. Felix might though. What would they all say if they knew? "Shall I come round tomorrow?" She asked. "Sarah I don't think you should come back here. This little...dalliance, was fun, but I don't have time for these games." 

"Rachel you don't have to hide, I...I read your diary, I know how you feel about me"  
"My diary?" Rachel looked shocked. Furious even.   
"It's ok, I don't think it's weird or anything"

"Get out of my house, don't come back here" Rachel spat out, while pushing Sarah out the door, and slamming it in her face. Disappointed, Sarah started to walk back home, but this wouldn't be the end. She couldn't explain it, and she wouldn't bother trying. The feelings were real and Sarah wasn't done exploring yet.


	4. Chapter 4 (Rachel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel responds to Sarah's invasion of privacy, but things don't go to plan.

Rachel was shaking. I read your diary. She heard the words over and over in her head. Sarah had known all along. Rachel had been manipulated. And Sarah had known her darkest secrets. For how long? Rachel thought of all the times she had spoken to Sarah. Always in control, always confident she had held the upper hand. And the whole time Sarah must have been laughing at her. Had she told everyone? She would never be able to show her face again. Rachel felt, in a word, completely humiliated.

Why had Sarah stayed last night. Rachel had offered her the book outright. Did Sarah just enjoy messing with Rachel? She seemed the type who woul sleep with someone just to piss them off. Unless she had felt the same way... Rachel scrubbed the thought from her mind. Stupid stupid Rachel. And yet Sarah was the one who kept texting Rachel. "Can we talk bout this" "U cn't run away frm this R" " Rachel jst let me xplain"

Rachel wanted to ignore them. She never wanted to think about Sarah again. But how was she supposed to continue on knowing Sarah has played her. She needed to talk to her, gain some power back somehow. She replied "I'm not having you back at my house, grifter" "Meet at Bobby's 2moro nite at 10 then". Rachel spent the night awake in bed, unable to sleep. There's wasn't anyway around it.

Bobby's was a dump. Cheap alcohol, crude people and even worse music. Trust Sarah to come to place so lacking in class. Sarah was sitting at a table in corner. She was early this time. Shocking. "Hey you came, you didn't reply to me" Sarah looked happy to see her. What what she playing at here? 

"I only came to tell you to leave me alone. You've won. You've taken everything from me. What more do you want?"   
Sarah paused. "I want you. I want to keep fucking you...I can't explain this Rachel but I'm not going to run away from it. It's weird as fuck, but I'm not ready for this to end."  
"You're lying" Rachel replied, staring her straight in the eye. "You're messing with me, as some sort of power game"  
"Power games are your thing. Look I'm sorry I read your diary. And yes that's why I kissed you in the first place. But it's real now. I shouldn't have told you..."  
"This is real? What about Cal, or are we pretending he doesn't exist now"  
"I love Cal, I do, but this is different, you know what I'm talking about"

Rachel knew excatly what Sarah was talking about. That primal need and desire, it was like being an animal on heat. Rachel hated Sarah yet longed to be touched by her. Kissed by her. Fucked by her. Even now Rachel couldn't stop looking at her. She looked so different to the face in the mirror. The cheap makeup, eyeliner plasted over previous layers, rarely washed off, knotted hair, wild and unkempt. Rachel wondered if that's what her hair would end up as if she never had it done. Her skin pale and unmoisterised, aged prematurely thanks to years of hard partying. She was so ugly and yet so beautiful at the same time. Rachel felt a moistening between her legs. "Christ Sarah how many identical twins do you have?" It was the bartender.

"Oh I have a whole line of clones Bobby" Sarah replied. It was a joke but it was wholly inappropriate, and Rachel shot Sarah a look telling her so. Sarah smirked at Rachel as the bartender walked away. "Relax, she's cool, she probably just thinks we're triplets or something" "You can't hang out with all your clones at the bar Sarah, people will talk, pictures could be taken...I am not staying here when it is so risky" "Rachel calm down" "we're leaving. NOW"

Sarah took her to Felix's loft instead "It's cool he's out trying to organise another five-way, since our clone drama interrupted the last attempt" It was in an appalling state. Dirty dishes, clothes everywhere, empty paint bottles littered the floor. There was fort in the corner, how very childish. "You live here?" "Sort of, I kind of sleep wherever is available, now that Cosima has her own place there's more room here" Small talk, Rachel baulked. She didn't know why she had come but it wasn't to make petty conversation about living arrangements. "So what do you want Sarah?" "The only thing I want from you is to be inside you" 

It was too much for Rachel, everything she had been trying to keep inside was spilling out, and she collapsed towards Sarah, who caught her and pulled her up. "I can't hold back anymore, I don't care, just take me" Rachel was exhausted. She couldn't keep up this wall anymore. Couldn't act like she had any resemblence of control. She followed as Sarah led her to the bed and lay her down. 

Rachel felt Sarah kiss her, deeply but more gentle the the previous times. There were hands around her waist, about 3 inches higher than where she wanted them. "just fuck me Sarah, please, I need you" "I want to enjoy all of you this time" Sarah whispered in her ear " Just let me". She moved her hands to Rachels back and slowly unzipped her dress, before pulling off her own shirt. Rachel moved her hands to Sarah's jeans. They had never bothered to be completely naked before but then it had never seemed important before. This time Rachel felt a need to be as close to Sarah as possible.

It was slow. Both girls following the other's shape with their hands, marvelling at the similarites and the differences. Rachel's body was both slim and muscular, compared to Sarah's malnourished body, built on a diet of junk food and alcohol. Her breasts were larger than Rachel's after carrying a child, and no less magnetising. Like her face, Sarah's body was artwork to Rachel. A body that Rachel would have hated on herself but somehow felt perfect on Sarah. She wanted every inch of it touching her own.

"I want us to fuck each other this time" Sarah noted, slipping her hand between Rachel's legs, feeling the wetness that had been building since Bobby's bar. Rachel did   
the same and felt Sarah twitch on top of her. They slowly explored each other, taking care this time, as opposed to the haste of the last time, till neither could bear it anymore, and Sarah moved her head down to finish what her fingers had started. Rachel had never felt such ecstasy, it was like a light had been turned on inside her. "Sarah" she gasped, as she came. Letting go of everything. A catharsis that made her weep.

As they lay there afterwards, both wondered what would happen now. It had moved from quick fucks on the floor to this. Whatever this was. It had stopped being a power game and turned into something much more scary. "What just happened" Sarah asked. "That's what I'd like to know, twisted sister" Felix was standing at the door, expression somewhere in between disgust and delight. 

Shit.


	5. Chapter 5 (Sarah and Rachel)

Sarah panicked "Shit Fe, this isn't what it looks like" "Oh really, because it looks like you've been shagging your clone in my bed. Not that I'm judging, If I saw my clone I'd want to shag him too although my imaginary clone didn't try to to kill me and kidnap my daughter" "I can explain Fe...sort of" Sarah mumbled. She has no idea how to explain any of this and gave Felix a look of apology.

" You can shag whoever you want darling, but if that one wants to hang around here then she better start being nice to me" Felix quipped, pointing at Rachel  
"Hello Felix, I love your...artwork" Rachel replied slowly, not quite comprehending what was happening. "Oh look, she's learning already" Felix noted with an eye-roll. The three of them looked at each other, unsure of what to say next. Sarah couldn't tell if if Fe was finding the whole thing horrifying or hilarious. "Well I'm going to Bobby's, but we'll be talking about this later I'm sure, ciao for now". Felix grabbed a new coat and waved as he walked out the door, unable to stop from smirking.

"Well I guess we're out" Sarah said with a shrug. There wasn't much else to say. Whatever they had been doing was real now. There was no more hiding it, no more secret meet-ups. Sarah had given Felix ribbing ammo for the rest of their lives, and he was never one to miss the chance for a joke. But more than that it meant Sarah would have to process this. Felix wouldn't let this go as easily as he did other things. This was way too big a revelation to go unquestioned.

Rachel should have felt scared. It was terriying afterall. Yet somehow she felt more relaxed than ever before. She no longer had to keep it all in, hide her true self. It was out to the world now and then was nothing Rachel could do to change it. It was remarkably freeing, like skinny dipping for the first time. She hadn't know how to to take Felix's reaction but her own was even more foreign. In the past she would have been out the door by now, but Rachel hadn't moved yet. "Do you want me to leave Sarah?'

"No". Sarah didn't want her to leave. She wanted her to stay in her arms all night. She wanted to forget the fact that they were enemies on opposite sides of a coin. "I wanna talk to you"

Hell what did Sarah want now. Had this really just been another game to her, it seemed impossible to believe after what they had just shared."What do you want?"

Sarah stared at Rachel, wondering if she was making the right choice. What would the others say. She hoped they would understand. She stared at Rachel, trying to find the words. 

"I want you on my side Rachel, I want your help in taking down Neolution"

Rachel was shocked. She had been expecting a very different kind of request."Why on earth are you going after Neolution Sarah? Are you mad?"

"Kira isn't safe as long as they're around. And neither are we. They're only leaving us alone because I told them S would incinerate Kendall if anyone tried to touch us. But sooner or later they'll call my bluff"

"Then run. Take your daughter somewhere and run."

"I'm tired of running Rachel, just like you're tired of keeping up your walls. I have to stop them once and for all, and I need your help"

"So this was all just a plan to get my help then? You offer me sex and in return I give you information"

"No" Sarah replied. "What happened between us, what is happening between us, has nothing to do with this." She kissed Rachel softly "I'm offering you a family"

"After the last few nights, I'm not sure I want to consider you family Sarah" 

"Not that kind of family. I'm talking about friends. Love. RacheI I want you to join clone club" 

Rachel felt shell-shocked. She could sense her life was coming to a crossroad at that moment. Take one route and her life would stay as it had always been. Everything inside, unable to feel until she felt everything at once. But at least it was familiar. Take the other route and her life would change. Everyday would be scary and new and Rachel would have no control over where it took her. "And what about the others?"

"They'll come round to it, we all came round to Helena remember, you and her aren't so different you know" Rachel hadn't met Helena but she couldn't imagine she had much in common with the Ukranian assassin "I doubt that Sarah" 

"I just mean, you just came from the same place is all. I'm starting to realise we're all just products of our environment. They made us this way. But we're all capable of change. I just...I want us all together. I want us all to fight together, to fight for each other. I'm over you being another enemy, I'm tired of getting it from all sides. Fight with us Rachel, lets take back our lives"

Rachel couldn't stand it, she so wanted to be able to say yes. Family was all she ever wanted. and here was her enemy, offering it to her on a platter. Sarah was so naked at that moment, so open. Unlike herself, Sarah showed everything. She was daft of course, Neolution couldn't be stopped. Not with Rachel's help and certainly not without. Sarah was like a bull in a china shop, there was no way she would be able to orchestrate this. And yet Rachel somehow wanted to be a part of it. A part of something that was actually her choice. But it could never work. Rachel wasn't a good person. She had never even tried to be. Why was Sarah suddenly trusting her to become one.

As if she could read Rachel's mind, Sarah brought her hand up to her face, tracing her finger around her lips, before kissing her properly. "Stand with us" She was nearly crying now, just as Rachel was herself. "I think...I think I might like that" she replied before kissing Sarah right back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to get all fluffy on you at the end but there you go. Propunk finally standing together :)

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic written. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> More chapters coming, some from Rachel's perspective.


End file.
